


Your Dang Dog

by steamed3gg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Lol Han is not a morning person, M/M, Prompt Fic, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamed3gg/pseuds/steamed3gg
Summary: Prompt: It's 3am tell your pet to shut up(Chewbacca is the dog owo)WARNING: OLD AND CRINGEY CONTENT. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 32





	Your Dang Dog

Luke yawned, and scratched his scalp. He could distantly hear a dog barking, as he sat up from his bed. 

Rubbing his eyes, he mumbled something and opened his phone. It was early.. Too early. Maybe that dumbass Solo’s dog Chewie had something to do with that barking. 

He rolled out of bed, pulling on his favorite sweatshirt that had a spaceship on it- an X-Wing. He had always wanted to become an astronaut. 

Yawning again, he mussed up his mop of dirty blond hair, and headed out into the cool summer morning/night air. It was peaceful, (except for the dog barking, of course) and Luke exhaled and inhaled quietly, feeling the cool air filling him with a sense of inner tranquility. 

He headed next door, knocking on Han’s door. They both lived in the same apartment complex, but hardly interacted. A few moments later, the door was answered by a bleary-looking Solo. 

Luke jolted, his hand flying up to his hair immediately. He had to admit, Han looked…. Kinda hot. 

“..the hell you want, kid..?” mumbled the sleepy Solo, rubbing his eyes, and pushing back a lock of his brunette hair that shined a bit in the scarce moonlight. His dark eyes seemed to glow faintly. 

“U-um.. I-I..,” stammered Luke, looking away, suddenly not able to bring himself to say, “ _ Your stupid dog was barking. Make it shut up before I do.”  _

“D-dog..? B-barking..? I-I..,”    
  


“..oh. ‘Chu had a nightmare..?” Han smirked, his voice slightly slurred from grogginess. 

“No! I-,” Luke half-shouted- his cheeks beginning to darken. He was grateful that it was dark outside. 

“..kid, if you got scared then ish no big deal…,” yawned the older man, putting a hand on Luke’s shoulder. 

“I-It’s…. Um.” Luke stopped dead. 

“..I’ve got some tea if ya want some..,” Solo, said, looking Luke dead in the eyes. 

“Y-Yeah, sure..! Um… tea would be great.” 

Han took Luke by the hand and led him inside. 


End file.
